The Switch
by bethanyblacklestrange
Summary: What if something went wrong during Snape’s Occlumency Lessons?
1. Occlumency Lessons

The Switch  
**  
Des**: What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?  
**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING  
Chapter: 1 – Occlumency Lessons  
**

* * *

Harry was dreading having Occlumency Lessons with Snape, but knew that going was his only option. But why did they have to be with Snape of all people?

_ "Professor_ Snape, Harry" said an utterly Dumbledore – ish voice inside his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and checked his watch. He had 30 minuites until he had to go to the dungeons and meet Snape. He finished off his breakfast, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione (who both said good luck to him and had sympathetic looks on their faces), and went off to go drop off his things in his dormitory. Then he checked his watch again: he had 10 minutes left. He decided to make his way down to his dungeons anyways, thinking that if he arrived early he might put Snape it a better mood.

It did not, however. In fact, in Snape's opinion, having Potter 5 minutes in his office before expected was even worse then have Potter in his office at all. Snape's bad mood was shining (or darkening) throughout the lesson, and Harry hadn't learned anything from him , as he guessed would happen. This lesson was proving to be as dull as Harry expected. Well that was all until...

"_Legilimens!_"shouted Snape._  
_ "_Protego_"yelled Harry_._

And then there was a rushing sound, which Harry didn't recognize, but reminded Snape eerily of the rushing sound that occurred when the "_Avada Kedavra" _curse was performed. Snape's bafflement showed on his face, which Harry picked up as the fact that Snape could hear the sound aswell. Then both man and teenager fainted.

* * *

They awoke simultaneously, not long after, with ringing, painful headaches. When these subsided, they stood up finding themselves on opposite sides of the room from where they had originally fainted. Strange.

"What the hell?" said both in unison, looking around.

Only realizing, then, that they were both in the room, did they both snap thier heads around to look at each other. What they found, when they did, was very disturbing indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok really sorry for this ultra short chapter, I'll try to make them way longer i swear!


	2. Rude Awakening

The Switch

**The Switch**

**DES:** What if something went wrong during Snapes Occlumency Lessons?

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**Chapter:** **2- Rude Awakening**

**  
**It last for 3 seconds, maximum. Both saw his own self (as if there was a mirror there) standing in front of them. Then with another rushing sound (not as loud as the first time), everything retuned to normal with them standing at their original sides of the room.

"What…" began Harry.  
"I don't know Potter" said Snape, looking baffled.

They stood there, silent, staring at each other. Snape finally broke the silence.

"You will speak of this to no-one Potter" he said.  
"No sir" said Harry.

And with that, he left his mind racing. 'Why did he faint, not long after casting his shield charm? Why did he see himself, standing in front of him, and then look to see Snape again, looking as confused as he felt? Was this the end of his Occlumency Lessons?' Un-answerable questions and thoughts poured into Harry mind.

"_Password? _Harry?! **HELLO!!**"shouted The Fat Lady.

This took Harry out of his trance.

"Oh right…" he said, slightly dazed. He told her the password and found the common room empty. Making his way, half heartedly, to bed, Harry continued to obsess over the nights events.

" I could _never_ survive being Snape for _any _period of time, _ever._" He said, half jokingly half bracingly out loud to himself.

"_Who could?…_" mumbled an obviously half asleep Ron.

* * *

Severus watched the boy leave. ' What had just happened? Whatever did was obviously the boy's fault.' 'I mean,' he thought 'who would even thing of using "_Protego_" against "_Legilimens_ "?'

"Well it worked…" said a faint Dumbledore–ish voice inside his head.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Yes it had, it had managed to momentarily put his soul in Potter body.' He shivered, wondering if those couple of seconds could be one of the worst moments of his life. He made his way to bed, thinking of how bad it would be to experience _that_ again. He would speak about it to the _dear_ Headmaster in the morning.  
Little did he know, the worst was yet to come…

* * *

Harry awoke, shivering. 'Honestly, did the house elves even look at the fires?' he thought, then mentally kicked himself, not wanting to know what Hermione would say if she could hear his thoughts.

He groped around for his glasses. "What the…" he said. His glasses weren't there. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at (with perfect vision) a medium sized bed-side table, designed with silver serpents and encrusted with green jewels.

Harry's confusion only increased when he looked around the rest of the room. To skip the details, this room was very Slytherin-esc. Thinking this was one of Fred and George's Hallucination Charms, Harry made his way to the snake-framed mirror. Sure enough when he reached it, he found none-other then Severus Snape staring back at him. Harry sighed (noticing how much deeper his voice was), and made himself over to the wardrobe. He smirked when he saw that it was filled with nothing but black teaching robes.

* * *

Severus awoke, noticing how warm his room was. 'Had those stupid elves decided to tend to his room properly for once?'

He opened his eyes, and found that his vision was blurry, it was slightly unnerving… Upon looking around, he noticed instantly that this was **NOT,** in fact, his room. 'Had one of those foul Gryffindors placed a Hallucination Charm on him in his sleep? How did they get into his room?' He thought angrily of the Weasley twins.

He snatched up the glasses on the bedside table and noticed all the other beds around him. There were children sleeping there…they looked like they could be in fifth year…

"Oh god…"he said in a familiar, but not his own, voice.

He rushed off to the mirror, and when he reached it he saw _the _Harry Potter staring back at him. Realization dawned on him. _He_ was in the Gryffindor dormitory, _he_ was physically "The-Boy-Who-Lived" for, he didn't know how long, and _he_ had to endure taunting thoughts about what the Potter brat was doing to his room ... 'and what was he doing to _himself_?' He decided that he would go down to where the Heads bedroom was hidden, and only realized then, that he was only wearing pajamas. He looked inside the wardrobe. He would just skip his shower for today…

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad**? **Please let me know!! Also is this long enough? Please review!!


	3. Breakfast

The Switch

**The Switch**

**DES:** What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**Chapter: 3 – Breakfast**

It took Harry (**A/N: **We shall call him that so that it does not get confusing, but in the eyes of others he is still Snape and vice versa) a little while to figure out where the exit was. As it turned out, there was a hidden ladder, behind a shelf storing potion supplies, which let up to a trap door, which led up to a spiralled staircase, which let off to, yet, another trap door which finally let off to one of the hidden and desert corridors one might find on the Marauders Map. Harry, of course, had never heard of, or seen, this trap door, seeing as it was hidden under a perfect, thin square of cut marble, that, when Harry put in its original place, fitted perfectly, and blended in so well with the remaining floor.

As Harry exited the hidden corridor, he convinced himself that this obviously had nothing to do with "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Furthermore, he was willing to bet a few galleons that what had happened had something to do with what had occurred last night. After all of his dwelling on this one subject, Harry had completely forgot (and only remembered then) that he had completly distanced himself from his godfather, Sirius, for the past couple of months.

"Oh Severus," Harry turned on the spot, driven out of his thoughts, to find himself facing Professor McGonagall.  
"Oh hey Prof...er...Minerva..." he said, unnerved by the mistake he almost made.  
"Yes, hello..." she said, looking slightly confused at his choice of words.  
"Erm, _what is it?_" he said, trying to pull off his most Snape-ish tone of voice.  
"Oh right...," she said, looking a little startled by his new tone of voice. Harry felt horrible, but was careful not to show this on his face. "Aren't you going to breakfast?"she asked. Harry turned his head and looked behind him, noticing that he was, indeed, heading in the wrong direction, away from the Great Hall. This did nothing to raise his morale.  
"Oh, right...yes, yes of course" and with that, he set off in the opposite direction of where he was originally headed, not daring to look back at his Transfiguration teachers face. Honestly, was Snape really this heartless? His conscience was attacking at his insides...

* * *

Once ready, Severus headed for the door and down into the common room. He was about to exit through the portrait whole when his path was blocked, unceremoniously by the Weasley boy and Granger, who were now leading him to one of the far tables in the back.

"So how was it?!" Weasley practically shouted. Severus rolled is eyes while Granger whispered "Ron! Keep your voice down!"  
"_Sorry..._" he muttered.  
"But seriously Harry how was it?" she whispered excitedly.  
"How was what?" said Severus, staring longingly at the portrait whole. Potter must have found the exit by now...  
"Occlumeny Lessons!" she said more urgently.  
"Oh right..." said Severus. His patience was becoming limited. Why couldn't he just leave? "I didn't learn a thing." he said, struggling to keep a hint of impatience from him voice. He failed however because Granger said:  
"Oh Harry, I know this must be hard for you, but please just try-"but Severus cut her off.  
"Look can we just go down to breakfast?!" he said, not bothering to control his voice anymore. All he wanted to do was see how the Potter brat was abusing his "new-found powers". Granger gave him a reproachful look, but got up none-the-less. Severus gladly followed her down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry arrived in the Great Hall and took Snape's seat, on the second-to-left side of the Headmaster, only to see Professor McGonagall entering, looking very annoyed about something (Harry thought he knew what) and sat on the immediate right of the Headmaster. She didn't look at him. He sighed and turned his head, to look at the students, now pouring into to the Great Hall and sitting at their House tables. Harry searched fruitfully for himself, or rather, his body. At last Harry found a, very annoyed looking, version of himself, making his way to sit at the Gryffindor table, followed by Hermione and Ron. They looked slightly unnerved about something. Suddenly Harry felt very worried. Would he still have friends after this ended, that is, _if_ it ended.

"Everything all right Severus?" asked Professor Flitwick, looking slightly worried.  
"Yes of-" but he was cut off by Flitwick.  
"Have anything to do with Umbridge?" he said, eyeing her wearily at the end of the table. " Heard your on probation..."he said nervously. Harry wasn't shocked to hear this bit of news. In fact, he knew that, Umbridge or no Umbridge, if it weren't for Dumbledore, Snape wouldn't be here.  
"No really, everything's fine" he said in a reassuring but firm voice.  
"Oh all right" said Flitwick, not sounding entirely reassured.

Harry turned back to the Griffyndor table, only to find his own green eyes staring right back at him. They were almost staring maliciously, which Hermione obviously picked up because she was eyeing the both nervously. Harry sighed. He would have to meet with Snape sooner or later.

* * *

Severus was eyeing Potter maliciously, not caring to change this expression to stop Granger staring at them both, looking unnerved. This was all that _brats_ fault. How could it have been his?

He watched, smirking, as he saw his own self, finishing of his breakfast hurriedly, and then exit through the trophy room. He would have a little chat with the _dear_ potions master later on...

* * *

**A/N:** Ok i posted 2 chapters today because I'm afraid that I won't be able to update tomorrow. I most likely will, but if I do, it will be very late. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! I will most certainly love you for it!


	4. A Cancelled Class

The Switch

The Switch  
**The Switch  
HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 4 – A Cancelled Class  
A/N:** Ok so I thought we would start off this chapter with Severus, you know, to switch things up! Also, I'm having some major computer problems, so I might not be able to update as often as I would like or check my reviews. Oh well fingers crossed, and on with the next chapter!  
P.S: Also, sorry for all of those "switch perspective" things. I really didn't want to put that many breaks, seeing as that would really make sense. I hope that's okay!

Severus really wanted to tell the Granger girl to look away, but knew that she would probably be more worried if he did. At least she wasn't saying anything. Well, for now anyways…

"Don't you think we should go to class? ... I mean we don't have to though…" said said Weasley, looking hopeful.  
"RON!" shouted Granger. Severus rolled his eyes for the second time today. He knew it was too good to be true.  
"Actually, I have to go se Professor Snape about someth-" Weasley actually dared to cut him off.  
"_Proffeser?_ Since when do you call him _Proffeser_?" he said, looking confused.  
"Look," he said, losing patience again, "I'll see you guys later" he said, stalking off. He would, of course, like nothing better then to keep as far away from them as possible. All this socializing was really getting to him…

He made his way through the doors and stopped. 'Would Potter really be in the dungeons at this time?'

"Oh no…" he said aloud. What if the reason Potter was hurrying to finish his breakfast was to head down to the transfiguration classroom? Severus rushed off, hoping he could catch the boy before he did something stupid.

* * *

Seeing himself reminded Harry that he had Transfiguration in the morning, after breakfast. He quickly finished his breakfast and hurried of to the classroom, hoping to excuse himself, saying that 'he had forgotten his homework' or something. He was about to enter the classroom when…

* * *

Severus looked, and found his own self walking into the Transfiguration classroom. He hurried and grabbed Potters arm .

"What are you doing!?" it was amazing how much he still sounded like himself, even with a different voice.

He saw his own face blush. It was quiet a sickening sight , really.

"Er…excusing myself from class…" he said.  
"And may I ask why Mr. Potter?" said Severus.  
(Change Perspective)  
"Well I cant hardly go looking like this can I?!" said Harry, letting his impatience get the better of him.

Snape was about to retort when…

"Is there a problem out here … oh, its _you_ Severus" she didn't sound particularly angry, but she sounded a lot firmer then last time. "Right, well is there a problem then?" she asked.

"Right well, er, Potter has missed hid detention last night and will have to fill in for it this morning," said Harry. He had said the first thing that came to mind.

"Severus, cant it be-" but Harry, who was feeling in the moent, interrupted and said: " No Minerva, unfortunately, it cant" he said firmly.  
(Change Perspective again)  
Severus was mildly impressed, then mentally kicked himself when he remembered that, just because Potter now had the appearance of himself, he finally had a chance to slack off in school.

"Oh, very well Severus. Mr. Potter," Severus turned to look at her, " I will send your homework with Miss. Granger" she nodded her head curtly and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok firstly I'm really sorry for the lack of ending. As much as it pains me to say it, IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! Ill just really have to sleep on it and try to write the next chapter tomorrow. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to post it tomorrow, stupid computer… wow this is stressful, maybe ill wake up on a more mellow note…


	5. Professor Dumbledore’s Office

The Switch  
**The Switch  
Des: **What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons**  
HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 5 – Professor Dumbledore's Office**

* * *

"Very well then, follow me Potter." said Severus.  
"Er... shouldn't you call me Professor Snape, Professor?"said Potter.  
"Excuse me?" he saw his own face blush again. "If it weren't for you, boy, then we wouldn't even be in this mess, now would we?"  
"Oh is that what you've been telling yourself for all of this time?" it was Severus's turn to blush.  
"Well anyway, if you had actually been_ trying_ to teach me anything, I wouldn't have bothered to defend myself. That is, of course, if this had anything to do with my Shield Charm."  
"I see, apparently looking like me has given you a false sense of security, a little more confidence. Well let me tell you," they had already stopped, and were now standing face-to-face "you had better hope this lasts, or will find yourself in a lot more trouble than you can handle" his voice was grave.  
"Yes, whatever." Potter rolled his eyes. He was really annoying him now. "So have you even told Dumbledore about our little problem?" he said.  
"Er...no..." he said. Why the hell was Potter so determined to make him look like a fool? "Well I see you haven't exactly told him either?" 'SO THERE!' he thought to himself, smirking, then realized how childish he was being. _He_ was the professor and _Potter_ was the student. Why couldn't the boy just respect that?  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've been a bit busy pretending to be you." He said smirking. "You obviously know how much hard work it is to be rude to everybody, anytime." Potter was obviously getting too used to looking like him, but Severus wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
"Well, it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park being you. What, with those stupid friends of yours-"  
"Dont you dare talk about my friends like-"  
"-following me everywhere, and not giving me 5 minutes to myself. And this stupid high pitched voice of yours, honestly, haven't you reached puberty yet?"Severus smirked. He wasn't going to let that brat make him look like a complete ass. They simultaneously drew there wands, and potter said:  
"HOW DARE Y-"  
"Boys?"said a calm, but forceful voice. Of course, at this perfect moment, none-other _The_ Dumbledore was standing there  
"Professor Dumbledore Sir..." said Severus.  
"Hello, Harry" said Dumbledore, smiling as if nothing were wrong. But his smile immediately turned into a frown when he turned to Potter.  
(Change Perspective)  
It was very unnerving to have Dumbledore look at Harry like that.

"Perhaps you boys should follow me into my office? ... Excellent!" he said when they moved slightly towards him.

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's office he immediately gestured to two seats in front of his. They sat, and Dumbledore asked "I would have expected more from you Severus, arguing with a student in the middle of the hall." Harry saw Snape blush, even though Dumbledore wasn't looking at him. Dumbledore obviously saw this from the corner of his eye, for he said "I understand you must also feel responsible Harry, but I have an understanding of how you must feel."Harry noticed that he didn't not make eye contact, only turned his head slightly when he said this, "Now please, Severus, explain why you two were having this disagreement, while Harry should have been in class with his peers." he continued.

"Sir," he began, hoping against hope that Dumbledore wouldn't think him a fool, "I'm not Snape, I'm Harry." Dumbledore looked down at this, but Harry continued anyway, he had already started, and it was better to say it all now, "Last night at Snape's Occlumency Lesson, Snape wasn't teaching me anything, but constantly broke into my mind, probably thinking that he was." Snape sat up, obviously about to interrupt, but Dumbledore held up his hand, and he slouched back down again, looking stubborn. Harry looked over at him, then turned to Dumbledore again, who still wasn't making eye contact with either of them, and continued, " Right, so, then he tried to break in again, and I cast a Shield Charm to repel it," Dumbledore looked up at him, then down again "and we both fainted. Then I think we awoke at the same time, not long after, on opposite sides of the room from where we originally were, forgetting both of us were in the room. Then we said, er, something in unison and turned I turned to see myself standing in front of me, looking confused. Then I think we both heard the same rushing sound and I saw Snape standing in front of me. This morning I woke up as Snape, and I guess he woke up as me, and we have been each other ever since. So... that's what happened." he finished lamely.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry, the turned to Snape and asked "Is this true?". He nodded. Then Dumbledore looked away and said: "And you did not know, or perhaps, remember the potion that could possibly reverse this?"

Snape looked livid, as if he remembered something, then Harry saw his own features change to a guilty expression.

"Well...er...well, I've had a lot on my mind lately..." said Snape. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"As you obviously know, that potion takes 5 days to brew." Harry was fighting to keep his temper under control. Snape had things on his mind? Yea and he and Malfoy were going to announce their secret friendship any day now. He knew his feelings showed on his face, but did nothing to change this.  
"Harry, I know that you are angry with Severus, but you can hardly blame him-"  
"And why exactly can't I?!"said Harry, his voice shaking. He had absolutely no reason to forgive Snape. He got up and stormed to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.  
"Let me out." he said.  
"No." said Dumbledore simply.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok end of chappie! I'm back feeling a bit better then yesterday. I'm definetly feeling a bit overworked, but I have to get this out for you readers! The least you guys can do is review! Please?


	6. Herbology Class

The Switch

**The Switch  
Des: **What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons**  
HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 6 - Herbology Class  
A/N:** Yes, its late, I know! But I don't know what came over me. It took me way too long to write this then I expected. I guess it was because I was procrastinating and before I knew it, it was 10:52! There probably won't be a chapter tomorrow, but the day after. DONT SHOOT ME!! I need a break. PLEASE understand!! If you do I'll give you three chapters on the weekend, and a cookie! Yuck! I feel so **Warner Bros** right now. Well, it's not like _I'm_ promising you a new chapter **NEXT YEAR**. OH SORRY!! Forgive my ranting, and on with chapter 6!

* * *

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was staring back at him, then at Snape, who had not moved his head and was staring at the wall behind the Headmaster.

"Let me out" he repeated.  
"No Harry" said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry was about to explode, and knew it. He gave up trying to open the door and began to pace the room.

"Harry you must understand-"  
"Understand what, exactly? Please do explain why I've had to be a complete ass to everybody, just so that they would suspect anything, why he's been a jerk to my friends, and why you're defending HIM!"

Dumbledore just sat there, but Harry could have sworn he paled a bit.

"Harry please sit. Severus, if you will?" Snape nodded, and left. Dumbledore waited until he heard the door before he spoke.

"Harry, you must understand that Snape has had a lot to deal with in the past month." A sudden thought occurred to Harry.

"Sir, will I have to go be a Death Eater when the Dark Mark burns?" he asked, looking disgustingly at Snape's forearm. Dumbledore looked worried, and said:

"Let us hope that it does not burn Harry. But, I do not think that he will expect you if you are under my wing, and if I forbid you. Not that I need to, I presume? But we musn't be bold. Don't bet your Galleons he might not suspect anything if you don't keep in direct contact."  
" So, what should I do sir?" said Harry, his heart rate quickening.  
"I'm afraid we will just have to wait, and watch it Harry."

It was as if a brick slid down Harry's throat. Didn't Dumbledore know that it was near impossible for Harry to sit and wait?

"Ok sir..." he said. It was NOT okay. He knew that he would rarely be thinking of anything but what it took to impersonate Snape. How could Dumbledore have forgotten that one small detail that justified who Harry was?

He got up and made his way to the door. He tried the handle; it was not locked this time. Harry didn't know whether Dumbledore sensed his bitterness towards him, but, he did not get to find out, for all he said was:

"Goodnight, Harry." And with that, Harry left, not turning back, or returning Dumbledore's words.

He almost went to the Gryffindor common room, but, realizing himself, sighed and went back to the hidden corridor, under the trap door, and down to the Head of Slytherin bedroom, wondering how on earth he was going to get some sleep.

* * *

Severus left Dumbledore's office feeling guilty, and sickened with himself. Dumbledore and Potter were probably dreaming up new ways to humiliate and torture him, as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
How the hell could he have forgotten that he knew the potion all this time?  
He stopped. He knew what he would do. He made his way to the Potions room that magically appeared for him on the seventh floor last time, when he had to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin. Yes, that's what he would do. He would have a head start on the potion, to lessen the time for the torture that was being Harry Potter.  
He broke into a run, not stopping until...  
"Harry!!Harry stop!!HARRY!!" 'OH GOD!!' thought Severus. Potters stupid friends were chasing him down. There was no way of reaching the room now.  
"Harry where were you?!" said Granger, sounding exasperated. "You've already missed most of your classes, and I'm not letting you miss Herbology aswell!" and with surprising force, she dragged him to the greenhouses, Weasley not far behind. 'PERFECT, JUST PERFECT!!' thought Snape. His mind was racing with angry retorts to say to Grangers constant whining, but none came to his mouth.

"-and not to mention Umbridge is looking for you! You have detention Harry!!" she was saying this as if it was the most horrible thing that could happen. Yay, more reasons for him not to even start that Potion... "Well at least we didn't have Professor Snape today, he wasn't there. No note or anything either..." she said, more to herself then to Severus.

Severus stopped. He thought sickeningly of all the students that had gotten a whole period to relax in his absence of teaching.

"HARRY COME ON!! WHER'E GOING TO BE LATE!!" Granger shouted, causing several first years to stare, and then hurry of to their class. He sighed and continued running. There was nothing he could do. Was he seriously going to go off and teach Potions looking like Potter? "Honestly Harry, I would have thought you would be more eager to get to class after finding out half the teachers are looking for you!"

"OK Gran-er-Hermione I'm coming!" he said. But she didn't seem to be listening. They finally entered the greenhouse and all the Gryffindors were eyeing him angrily, the Slytherins, looking mildly impressed.

"We lost 300 hundred points altogether because of you!" whispered Seamus to him, from the edge of the table, before Professer Sprout walked in.

"Yes, gather in groups of three please! Today we will be learning-Oh Potter!" she said suddenly. "Um, is there anyone who will be able to take over the class? Excellent! Yes Miss. Granger! Harry, may I have a word please? Excellent, follow me!" She led him into her office in the back.

* * *

**A/N**: Who wants Professor Sprout to have a crush on him? IM KIDDING, I SAID DONT SHOOT! Yes, since you brandishing that gun in my face, -takes out rolled up piece of parchment and prepares to read- Hem Hem "By Order Of Merlin I Command You To Refrain From," Hem Hem "Tracking Me Down," Hem Hem "Poisoning Me," Hem Hem "Casting The Cruciatis Curse On Me, Or In Other Words," Hem Hem "Creeping Me Out, Or Harming Me In Any Way. Or Merlin's Boxers Forbid, I Shall Be Granted To "Unforgivable Curse Your Ass" Into Oblivion." Unnaturally fast voice says:  
""Unforgivable Cursing Your Ass"** , **may include your being subject to,1.A slow and painful death,2.The Cruciatus curse until you imagination is as full as mine! Or 3.The Imperious Curse to make you do things that vary from crazy to creepy (use your imagination, or we shall just skip to #2) :D." You heard the rules!!


	7. Vials and Visions

**The Switch  
Des: **What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?**  
HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 7 –Vials and Visions**

* * *

**"**Have a seat Mr.Potter." said Pomona. Severus knew what was coming. He had, in fact, heard enough from the Granger girl, and didn't need it repeated. Never-the-less, he sat there quietly, waiting for her to speak.  
"Well Mr.Potter" 'here it comes' he thought "I was wondering if you knew were Professor Snape was? Some student and the Heads have told me that he has been absent today, and some of your Gryffindors and Minerva have told me that you had an appointment with him as well." Severus's face felt hot. Those stupid Gryffindors were eavesdropping, even though he wasn't exactly He felt guilty of leaving the teachers to chase after students because he had skipped most of a day's worth of teaching. **  
**"Mr.Potter?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.He decided it was best to tell the truth. Well most of it anyways...  
"Er...yes, I did meet with him. We went to the Headmaster's Office and I enventually left and Gra-er my friends came and met me and we came here..."  
She just sat there, staring at him with a piercing look that reminded him eerily of Dumbledore. Finally she said: "Very well Potter. Let us go back to class."  
As soon as she opened the door loud yelling could be heard.  
"-YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD-"  
A pot went flying and Severus immediately dragged down Pomona, causing the pot to smash just above them on the wall.  
"ENOUGH! QUIET DOWN IMMEDIATLY!" shouted Professor Sprout, getting up. The room immediately silenced. "Yes, thanks you Mr. Potter" she said. Severus nodded. "Now may I ask what is going on here?" she asked, looking at all the students.  
Granger immediately raised her hand, and so did Draco.  
"Yes Miss. Granger," she said, pointing to Granger. Draco looked infuriated. "Professor, I was telling him to stop talking to Goyle, and he told me that-that "a filthy little mudblood like me" had no right bossing him around."  
"And was that you who threw the pot Miss. Granger?"She nodded."Well..._Reparo!_" the pot reformed itself and she place it on the table.  
"Mr. Malfoy, may I hear you side of the story?"  
"Yes well she has no right bossing me around! I admit calling her a mud-"  
"MR.MALFOY!"  
"-sorry...I admit calling her _that_, and then she said "I'd rather be a mudblood then the famous greasy haired, stuck up, bouncing ferret!""  
"And you decided to repeat you're words?"he nodded. "Obviously causing Miss. Granger to throw the pot..." She nodded, even though she said it more to herself then anyone. "Yes, well headmasters office, both of you please. And please don't kill each other on your way there" she said wearily. They looked at each other, Draco smirked, Granger scowled, then they both left.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Severus felt bored and annoyed that he had to go through all of these classes. It felt as if he had gone back in time, and had to re-do his whole life, minus those troublesome 4 that lived to torment him.  
He was glad when the day was finally done. Weasley wished him goodnight (which Severus did not return) and they both went up to the dormitory. While Severus waited for sleep to come, he thought, feeling sick, of the potion he had yet to start. He would start it after that foul Umbridge's detention, seeing as it was Saturday tomorrow. He yawned and dozed off, a faint sickening feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Harry got very little sleep during the night. He couldn't help but dwell on Snape forgetting the potion, and it didn't help that the Dark Mark would twinge every so often. He also couldn't help but wonder if his own scar was burning, and how Snape would have been handling this.  
He felt the Dark Mark sting a bit again, and look down at it, lost in thought. Could Voldemort feel that somebody "unworthy" was now handling it? He reached out one of Snape's fingers to touch it, but snapped back his hand. How could he have forgotten that that was the way to summon Voldemort? 'But wait,' he thought to himself, 'don't you have to bring down one finger or your wand and concentrate or something?'It was a rather stupid thing to think about, especially considering the person thinking about it. In fact, the only time that Harry saw the "summoning" factor of the Dark Mark, it was when Voldemort himself used it. Of course, that time, he had been choked and gagged by the man that had betrayed his parents 15 years ago, and then his godfather 2 years ago causing him to flee and remain in hiding for all this time...  
'No,' he thought to himself. He would not get emotional at a time like this. Now was not the time for emotions.  
He then mentally gagged. Was he turning into Snape? "Oh my god..." he said aloud.  
"Anything wrong Severus?" said a portrait of a woman. She wasn't necessarily attractive. He got up and read the tag at the bottom, the woman watching intently. The words were etched and he could barely make out something that looked like "_leen" _and an actual word that said "_Prince_". The dates were too scratched to read. He got up and touched the brick wall at the side of the portrait. Surprisingly, one of the bricks pushed forwards, causing the portrait to open up, like a door. Harry looked inside. In it were a number of unlabelled potions. Cautiously, he picked up a vile that had drawn him in, shining bright green.  
He held it there for a while, examining its swirling contents. Then, without warning, the potion stung his hands. He dropped the vial in shock. It began to smoke and smelled like nothing Harry recognized. The smell was attacking his nose and his throat was burning. His limbs felt numb, rendering him unable to move. He was developing a ringing, painful headache, and there were white spots clouding his vision. He finally collapsed where he was standing, right in the pool of the potion.

* * *

Severus awoke, he felt well rested, due to the warmth in the dormitory. He was surprised that he had managed to sleep, after what had happened yesterday, in Dumbledore's office. He lay there, feeling calm when suddenly the scar on his forehead burned with excruciating pain.  
He immediately blocked it out, not wanting the Dark Lord to read his mind. But before he did this, he caught a glime of his own self, opening the cupboard he stored lethal potions in, behind his mothers portrait. He immediately put down his shields, and instead of seeing anything related to the Dark Lord, he saw his own self inspecting the insides of the vile. 'Oh no... Why is this boy such a fool?' he thought sickengly to himself. He saw his own body collapse, and immediately hurried for the hidden Heads Bedroom, relizing that it was the first time since their little switch.  
He finally reached the second trap door and climbed down, only to see himself, or rather Potter sitting in a congealed pool of bright green potion.

* * *

**A/N:**Haha sorry for the minor cliffy. I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. The Hospital Wing

**The Switch  
Des: **What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?**  
HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 8 – The Hospital Wing**

* * *

Harry woke up; with the worst headache he probably ever had in his life. Everything was a bright white that stung at his eyes. Was he dead? Wait. No he couldn't be; he was in too much pain. He tried to say 'hello?' but it came out as nothing more than a groan. He attempted to move his hand up to feel his aching head, but even the effort it took felt horrible.  
"He's woken up!!" said a faraway loud voice that stung his ears. All this pain was starting to make him feel sick.  
He felt something being shoved down his throat, that tasted something like the weird leftovers that Dudley had gotten from the fancy restaurant him and his parents went to, and left in the fridge, and that Harry had taken liberty of eating after two days, and endied up puking in the nearest toilet not long after that. This made him want to gag. He spluttered and opened his eyes, only to see the Hospital Wing around him, and Madam Pomfrey looking down at him. He couldn't tell what expression she was making, but he easily found out that she was worried when she said:  
"Are you alright Severus?"  
"Yes-yes I am," he said in a shaky voice, that wasn't his own. He looked down, he was wearing Hospital robes. "Er...what am I wearing?"  
"Oh right. Mr. Potter, if you could bring the robes in my office please?" He was surprised when he saw Snape get up and walk to her office. Why was _he_here?**  
**"Poppy, what happened to me?" he asked. She looked nervous to tell him, but started talking anyways.  
"Well Mr. Potter found you in your office, lying in a potion that I think contained doxy and snake venom, which burnt your arm. There was also glass in that same arm, which didn't help me with the healing, which I think had the Flagrante Curse on it." Harry looked down at his whole arm. It was wrapped in bandages, and stung badly. "I've been having trouble healing that burn. The potion you landed it was quiet lethal you see. Had Mr. Potter not found you that quickly, you would have been burnt to death." Harry felt like a fool. He should have known by now that he could not just underestimate magical objects, especially if they drew him in like that. If he died, would Snape forever be stuck in his body, or would he die, for the punishment of destroying Snape's? He felt exceptionally nauseas now, and was about to sit up when Snape walked back into the room.

* * *

Severus was waiting by the doors, watching his still self to no end. He would, of course, never admit he was worrying about the Potter boy, but would say that Dumbledore was the only one who knew about the switch, and would be in serious trouble if he found out that Potter had died because he had not properly sealed the poisons cupboard, especially after Severus had found out that they had.  
He finally heard a groan from the boy. He heard the matron practically yell:"He's woken up!!", and Then she saw her dump the vial of potion into his mouth, that he had grabbed on the way and told her to give it to him the minute he woke up. She looked rather confused when he handed it to her, but didn't give in a second thought when she saw him supporting what appeared to be the potions master. He thought, for a moment, how heavy he was, but was brought back to reality went Poppy yelled:  
"Mr. Potter, If you could bring the robes in my office please?" he made his way to the office, and what he saw made him want to throw something. He had forgotten to put the antidote on the sleeve of his teaching robes, which were now decomposing, already missing the neck and part of the waist (the arm already gone). He immediately cast _Aguamenti_, and the robes stopped burning, but were now giving off a weird smelling smoke. He gingerly picked up the robes on the side that hadn't been burnt, only seconds ago, and came out of the office.

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to gasp or laugh at the sight of Snape's half burnt robes, so he did the latter, which sounded like a rasping cough. Madam Pomfrey probably took this as a side effect of the antidote for she snapped her head to look at him, saw that he was fine, and looked back and Snape's robes.  
"What happened to those?" said Harry, still struggling not to laugh.  
"The poison you fell in burned them" said Snape simply, in a good imitation of a calm voice, but Harry caught the bitterness in it.

* * *

The stupid Potter boy was really annoying him now. Ever since he woke up yesterday, so far, he had been able to: slack off in school, smart mouth whomever he wanted and now burn his own clothes. It took everything he had to not curse Potter into oblivion, right then and there. Angry thoughts were boiling into his mind when the announcement system, installed by Umbridge so she could broadcast her "Ministry Approved Educational Decrees", came on.  
"(1)_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS, All student organisations, societies, teams, group and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (myself). No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The following is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, approved by Dolores Jane Umbridge. _And also could Mr. Harry Potter please report to my office immediately." She finished with her nauseatingly girly laugh. Severus knew this wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He was in a horrible mood now, and judging by the look on Potters face, he wasn't too happy either, to find out that he couldn't play Quidditch anymore.

* * *

(1): Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter Seventeen - Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four - page 313 - copied more-or-less word for word (American Version)

**A/N:** I've noticed that there have been barely any reviews lately, and now I'm sad: (. Review for this one, or I'll literally cry. I need to know if I'm doing good or bad, and if you don't let me know, how can I continue? Please, Please, Please! I love you guys!


	9. A Lonesome, and not so Lonesome Stroll

**The Switch  
Des:** What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?  
**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 9 - A lonesome, and not so lonesome stroll  
A/N:** YEA THATS RIGHT, I ADDED MORE!SUE ME! I separated the paragraphs, and went over what i wrote. Mmkaii...

* * *

It was Sunday, and Harry was sitting in Snape's office, which was over filled (in his opinion) with potion supplies. He had been released from the Hospital Wing in the morning, but was told not to overwork himself.**  
**  
Meanwhile, news had spread that Snape had finally been spotted in the Hospital Wing, and the school was it a frenzy. Stories of how he ended up there were, of course, as if they had been thrown into a blender, some of which included tales of how he had actually been burnt to death, and had been brought back to life, others saying that he had met his mortal enemy, and was fighting, while the rest of the school was in class. Harry honestly didn't know where these people got their information, or how thick they were to actually believe this! And boy was he feeling uptight. Well, he had found out that he could no longer play Quidditch, but he_ had_ been feeling a bit uptight, even before this happened...

It was almost as if he was being lulled gradually into Snape's ways, and it was creepy...

And that wasn't the only creepy thing. Snape's office wasn't exactly the friendliest place to be. There were jars and jars of the most gruesome things you could think of, ranging from frog eyes to rat entrails (well that was what the labels said anyway).

He really wanted to leave, but didn't want to risk the chance of meeting up with Snape, who was still mad at him for "vandalizing his possessions". His appearance might have been changed, but Harry highly doubted that his mind full of spells or power had diminished, in the slightest. Anyway, Dumbledore knew as well, and he wouldn't be surprised if Snape wasn't in there, explaining his own version of why he (Harry) was enjoying being him for this long.

'Well why didn't he start the damn potion then?' he thought to himself, but deep down he knew this wasn't fair. Snape was supposed to have been in detention with Umbridge the previous night, and was (he was not afraid to admit it to himself) very curious. He would have gotten up and asked him right then, but seeing as they weren't the best of friends, he simply stayed, sitting in the overly stuffed green armchair at the end of the room.  
He also had another reason to stay barricaded in the Potions office. It was as if his conscience had sustained a blow, and was still recovering. He couldn't bear to disrespect his Professors anymore; it was just the type of person that he was.  
He wondered, vaguely, whether he should go down to breakfast later on (it was 1:00 by now).

_"No_." A rather Snape-like instinct was telling him he should just try and find something to eat in this_ cave_. He was not going to bear the looks of everyone in the Great Hall. He looked disgustedly at the rat entrails. "_No"_ said the voice again. He would not sink so low as to try and test how thick Snape stomach was, not to mention that he was still recovering from the little incident that happened yesterday. He got up, waited for his dizzy headache from his laziness to wear off, and strolled through the dungeons, trying hard to decide if he was really looking for food, or if he was just taking a depressing stroll in the darkness, something Snape obviously would have done in his spare time.

* * *

Severus really didn't care much about anything anymore, not that he ever did. He would just have to go down to see old toad-face tomorrow. He made his way down to the seventh floor (he had "borrowed" Potters Invisibility Cloak, in case he ran into Umbridge on the way) feeling a bit tired. He checked his watch. It was 1:13. He would live; after all, he had been up till 5:00 at times, contemplating this that depressed him.

He suddenly had the chills. Couldn't the Dark Lord see into his mind? His heart dropped. What if he was reading his thoughts at this very moment?

Without giving it another thought, he put up his mental walls, blocking out anything that might be intercepting his thoughts. Then, out of sheer coincidence, he passes the DADA corridor. A pang of guilt suddenly hit him. He mentally shook himself. Since when did he feel guilty? _'Always...' _said a Potter-like voice inside his head. 'Shut Up' he told the voice.

He quickened his pace, away from the corridor, not looking back. What was getting into him?

He had barely realized he was approaching a wall, when he suddenly collided with it, making a grunting noise. He fell and bumped his head, letting out a groan.

"Hello Harry – oh no you're not Harry, are you? Professor Snape?" Utter confusion crossed Severus's mind. He got up, turned, and found Luna Lovegood staring at him, beaming, but it a respectful sort of way.

"Er... no I'm Har-" she interrupted him.

"Professor, please, I know Harry sir..." she said, looking a little nervous at her own interruption. There was no point in lying, the game was up. However creepy this girl was, she undoubtedly possessed powers underestimated. 'HOLD ON!!' he thought. He did NOT just give out a complement...

She smiled, as if she had read his thoughts.

"So, I take it, by your silence, that I am not being so "Loony" after all." She looked expectantly at him, as if hoping that he was going to recite what he had thought in his head, or confirm what she had said. He wasn't going to.

"I trust you will not speak of this to anyone, Miss. Lovegood?" she beamed, if possible, even wider, looking almost sinister. Severus was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. All he wanted to do was go and make a tonic for his aching head...

Again, as if she read his thoughts, she said:

"That was you who grunted wasn't it. Are you ok? It startled me you know. I was off on a calm expedition, looking for some Nargles, I collect them you know, and it startled me. The I heard a grunt, and didn't see anybody at first-" he thought it best to cut her off there, if he didn't, she probably wouldn't stop talking.

"Yes, Miss. Lovegood, I'm fine. I think it wise that you should return to your bed. I also think it wise that you do not take another one of these night-time strolls." She looked on the verge of tears. She ran off, obviously offended that she couldn't add to her collection of Nargles, or perhaps it was his tone... Either way she had better have listened. Just because his appearance changed didn't mean that his heart did.

He turned and found that he was in the exact place ,the Potions room had appeared. So why wasn't it there now. He thought hard about what he had done 2 years ago, that caused the room to appear.  
**  
**

* * *

** A/N: **...yea...so what do you guys think about school...?


	10. Potions

**The Switch  
Des:** What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?  
**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
Chapter: 10 - Potions  
A/N:** Yes I realize I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm really lazy, and school has done nothing to help me write this. Whatever... Oh and please DO NOT READ THIS if you have not read chapter 9 (I re-wrote it, it was too short and lacking). So yea...

* * *

Severus paced in front of the wall. He was trying to figure out if he was in the wrong place or not.

'I just want that damn Potions room. Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!' he thought.

He stopped suddenly. He could have sworn he heard something like small pebbles or sand fall to the floor. He immediately reached for his wand and turned around . There was nobody there. Looking down onto the floor, he could see that the Cloak had not disappeared. He sighed with relief, but remembered that whoever it was, they could have easily placed a Disillusionment Charm on themselves.

He looked around cautiously and was startled when he saw the door beside him. It looked oddly familiar...

Walking slowly to the door, he thought about whether he should open it. Could danger really exist in this open corridor? He scolded himself. Yes there could. There was danger all over the castle. Was this the Chamber of Secrets all over again? Absent-mindedly, he reached for the door.

He gulped and pushed the door, finding himself in the same exact room he had been in 2 years ago. The room was giant and rectangular, the walls all lined with shelves stocked with potions supplies, and different already made potions, probably made by others who had used the room before him, all of which Severus had attempted, but had never remembered until then. In the middle of the room was a giant cauldron that reached up to Potters waist. He approached the cauldron, and in it he found Essence of Dittany steaming, giving off a weird odour as it mixed with the lingering smells of all of the other Potions.

Severus looked around, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place.

After a while, he finally snapped out of his trance, and quickly set off to work, running around for ingredients as if he had made this potion countless times. It was almost like second nature. Of course, on one of the shelves, there was a collection of aged and moldy Potions books, but he completely ignored these.

He had already almost completed two thirds of the Potion when he had finally realized the light streaming through the small, dirty window in the room. He hadn't gotten any sleep...

He immediately dropped the vile he was holding (which sealed itself and when flying neatly back to its place) and ran out of the room, running blindly to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry was about to go back to Snape's bed, but heard a shaky knock on the door as he was about to climb in. He opened the door angrily, only to find a startled looking Slytherin first year looking back at him.

"Yes?" he said, sounding annoyed. He wasn't necessarily trying to sound like Snape, but he was in a sour mood, and was tired at the moment.

"Prof-P-Profe-s-sor Dum-Dumble-dor-re asked me to-to give- you th- this..." she stuttered holding out a piece of rolled up paper, secured with purple ribbon.

Harry rolled his eyes and took (more like grabbed) the rolled up paper and slammed the door in the girls face. He thought he could hear the faint running of the girl outside the thick door.

He ripped off the ribbon and collapsed onto Snape's bed. He then opened up the letter and began to read:

_Dear Harry,  
I think that it would be best if you begin to fill in for Severus's Potion classes tommorow to prevent people from speculating anything. I know that Potions isn't your best subject, but please try to be calm and act natural.  
Wishing you the best,  
Professor Dumbledore._

Harry re-read the letter, and then tore it up furiously. He let the anger build up inside him, and threw the pieces of letter onto the cold stone floor. It would be a long day tomorrow.

He sighed, wondering how on earth he was going to endure those 5 days of teaching the subject he most hated. Snape would probably cause his marks to drop significantly, just because he had the ability to "abuse his new-found-powers". He laughed to himself, wondering how many times that went through his head. He went to bed and was surprised when he saw how tired he was. He drifted to sleep in no time at all, his dreams consisting of explosions occurring in the classrooms, and Crabbe and Goyle lighting the class on fire...

He woke up in the middle of the night, the darkness overwhelming him. He then remembered the stupid letter he had gotten from Dumbledore. He grunted and rolled over. He would need his sleep to be able to handle tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its not longer...**


	11. Harsh Feelings

The Switch  
**  
Des**: What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?  
**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING**

**A/N: **Why hello there! Yes! Yes! I know its been forever! And conveniently when Harry Potter 6 is out, but school has made it impossible for me to update. So, now that its over, I've decided to come back to this story, because I am very curious to see how it ends! I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…and now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Harsh Feelings**

Harry awoke feeling dreadful, and knew almost instantly that this was going to be a horrible day. He showered in cold water, dressed in none other then the usual teaching robes (there wasn't much of a choice), and checked the timetable that Professor Dumbledore has sent that morning, which was the main cause of his morning grumpiness (though he hadn't exactly felt like a star the past couple of days).

_9:00-10:00: First Year - Hufflepuff & __Ravenclaw_

_10:00-12:00: Seventh Year - Griffindor & Slytherin_ ('wont that be interesting?', Harry thought)

_1:00-2:00: Fifth Year - Gryffindor & Slytherin_ ("shit…" Harry swore aloud. This wasn't a good way to start his first day of teaching, especially his least favorite subject. He was picturing the amount of students being sent to the hospital wing, and the chaos, all for a whole _hour_! And he would also have to deal with Snape!)

_2:00-3:00: Third Year – Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw_

_3:00-4:00: Sixth Year – Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff_

_4:00-5:00: Second Year – Griffindor & Slytherin_

Harry was grateful that Dumbledore had written it in his own hand, making it seem as if it was specially for him. It made him feel a bit better about the situation. Dumbledore had also sent him books for each year and lesson. As Harry read over these, he found that the teaching part of the class wouldn't be as bad as he thought. But, what _was_ bothering him was the fact that he would be, no doubt, bombarded with questions about his trip to the Hospital Wing from practically every student, making it useless for him to prepare, seeing as he probably wouldn't get any teaching done. He couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. He continued to read through the lessons anyway, because it helped take his mind off of his problems.

* * *

Severus was woken up, about what felt like an hour later, rather unceremoniously. He had been dreaming that he was in the middle of a rather nasty earthquake, only to find it was Ron shaking the life out of him, who he could tell was just about as annoyed as he was. He shook him so hard that he hit his head on the bead head, and then woke up with a start, only to hit his head again.

"Sorry!" said Weasley hotly. "Get out of bed! We're going to be late for DADA! And I'm sure old Toad-Face would love that!"

He got up sulking.

* * *

Harry had a horrible morning, but knew the worst was yet to come.

He was asked questions like: "So, Professer, was it Dumbledore who brought you back to life?", and heard faint whispers saying things like: "_Yea, he looks pretty life-like now, but i bet he's really a ghost, and dumbledore's cast a spell on him to return to his body until the full moon..."_

What was he a werewolf!? Harry had answered these with Snape-worthy sneers, and rhetorical questions like "I don't think that has anything to do with the lesson does it?"

But even he knew that nothing could put them off except stories about the undead.

Finally the bell went, and Harry gave a small sigh of relief, but remembered that he would have to deal with the seventh years in a matter of seconds.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus was really upset. His head was throbbing, and Weasley wouldn't stop yelling at him, even after he had gotten up. Eventually, he just couldn't stand for it anymore.

"WOULD YOU SHUTTUP!?, IM COMING!", he shouted. He sounded so much like himself, that Ron paled for a few seconds. Then he retorted:

"DON'T BOTHER!, ME AND HERMIONE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOREVER, AND WE REFUSE TO GET DETENTION, JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE DECIDED TO ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS!" and with that he stormed off.

Longbottom, who was naturally late for every class, had only just put his robes on, and looked like he would like nothing better then to leave at that very moment. There was nobody else in the dormitory besides him and Severus.

Severus would have liked very much to go after the Weasley boy for his insolence, but managed to think about the consequences. Besides he would have left with Granger by now, and he would see him in Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway. Longbottom still hadn't moved. He was probably scared that "Harry" was going to curse him if he said or did anything. 'What a ridiculous waste of space' thought Severus.

He then left, because his temper was now rising toward him.

On the way to class, Severus thought about Weasley's outburst. It wasn't as if Weasley could ever get to Severus, (he was just plain out of line,) but the anger inside those words reminded him of a very abusive man. A man he cringed at the thought of calling his father. He hated that man with a passion. After all, he was the reason why his loving mother was now dead.

Severus punched the closest thing to him, which happed to be a stone wall.

"AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" he screamed. He hated thinking about his childhood, and now he had another injury to add to his list.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now guys! If you want to see what happens when Harry teaches the Potions class, and what happens in DADA, then I would advise you to review, so I know that people care :).


	12. Challenges in the Classroom

The Switch  
**  
Des**: What if something went wrong during Snape's Occlumency Lessons?  
**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Also, just in case you were wondering, I try to update every two days, so I can give myself a little break. However, if I find that I cannot update when I'm supposed to, I ask you to please understand:). That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Challenges in the Classroom**

Harry was beginning to feel reason for Snape's overall sourness, but then took himself out of that trance. The seventh years, of course, were just as vicious (if not more) than the first years. As it happened, Fred and George were in this class, not even bothering to behave for who they thought was The Potions Master. What would have been a great laugh, told from the twins themselves to another point of view (preferrebly his own), now made him want to skin them alive.

George was handling gold while Fred was, what Harry assumed was "trying" not to get caught. He was setting Wet-Start Fireworks off in the classroom, evidently trying to make a bit of profit in the classroom. They weren't completely stupid however, because they only lit the small ones, and even extinguished those when they were just about to cause a total racket, leaving their peers in suspense no doubt("a successful business advantage," Fred would have called it). Harry suppressed a laugh, there were still students watching him, and they probably would think he went straight loony if they caught him smiling at himself, watching the twins. This only added to more annoyance, and the brief amusement he felt was tarnished, only to be replaced with frustration again.

When he felt that he needed a bit of a break from teaching, Harry chose partners (careful to put Fred and George on opposite sides of the room. They returned sneers at his gesture, but knew better then to argue.), and assigned them to work on what he had just taught. The students could not properly find the antidote for the Living Draught of Death however, because they had, of course, not listened, and still could be heard whispering, and some not ever bothering to lower their voices.

"_Oh he COMPLETELY LOVES you dear!_" one girl with a rather annoying voice squealed. Her Gryffindor partner (she was Slytherin) smiled feebly, and checked the aged clock placed over the door. The Slytherin girl noticed her however and continued to go completely gaga over whoever they were talking about, obviously bent on making her life miserable for the remaining 45 minuites. "_Yes, yes, I overheard him talking about you Rebecca dear._"(She said this in a motherly tone, then went back to being the gossip girl.) "_ISN'T THAT JUST COMPLETELY MARVELOUS?!_" she practically screamed, not bothering to hide this Rebecca girls personal love life.

"…_err…of course…_" she said faintly. Her voice matched the tension on her face. She looked around, but everybody was too caught up in their own discussions to notice. Harry gloomily walked down the aisle, trying to match Snape's depressed strut as best he could.

Suddenly, three things happened at once: a Wet-Start Firework went off, a girl squealed and Snape's dark mark burned so viciously that he collapsed at the pain, feeling as though he were about to faint.

Harry was only used to this type of pain higher up, on his forehead, but experiencing it on his forearm, where it covered a bigger area of skin felt a lot worse.

Harry had feared this, what if Voldemort found out about the switch?

When Harry couldn't take the pain anymore, he passed out.

* * *

Severus was at Divination, sitting at the table with Weasley, but it wouldn't have been any different if he was there, at the table, alone. Weasley was avoiding any contact, and had a grave expression on his face, which Severus was used to, seeing as this was how he conducted himself in Potions aswell.

When Sybill told them to switch cups, he snatched the cup from the pathetic boy, and unceremoniously dropped the cup onto the saucer, surprised it hadn't broken.

He gave Severus a sneer, which he returned with a smirk. When the Divination teacher had reached their table, Weasley was ready to recite, word for word, what Severus' fortune was.

"Right" he said with a shaky voice, evidently trying to control his temper. "Well it says that h-"

But what Severus was doomed to, he never found out. Weasley had been interrupted by a light but intrusive "_Hem Hem_"

It appeared that everyone had heard it because everybody was now facing the door, where a squat woman with a Toad-Like face was now standing, an innocent smile now played upon her face.

"Ah Potter," she said in a girly voice, "I shall see you in my office at 6:00? Marvelous." she said the whole thing before Severus even responded.

"Now then, Pro-fes-ser Tre-law-ny" she said in a slow and irritating voice, as if it were hard to pronounce, "you applied here sixteen years ago, and have been teaching here since?"

"Ye-yes" said Sybill in an almost confused voice. Umbridge frowned and ticked something on the clipboard she was holding.

"Alright," she was smiling again now, "could you…predict something for me?" after she said this, she gave a squeaky, girlish laugh, almost as if a cat was stuck in her throat. Underneath her smile, her expression suggested this she had somewhere else to be, and that being there was a completed waste of time.

"S-sorry?" said Sybill, her face going red, "The inner eye only works not upon command!" she said in a defensive tone.

"_Pity…_" said Umbridge. She ticked something off of her clipboard and turned to leave when Sybill's eyes got wide and she yelled "NO NO NO WAIT! The inner eye is telling me that you…are in grave danger…"

Umbridge turned and said "Wonderful" smiled, and then strutted out of the classroom.

'_Well_' Severus thought to himself, '_I suppose im not on probation anymore._' he smirked to himself.

* * *

Ron, who was watching who appeared to be his best friend, saw him smirk to himself.

Harry had been acting very odd lately, and Ron, Who felt as if a brick has slid down his throat, now realized that this couldn't be him. He would have to tell Hermione.

And Professer Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to have to add another point of view into this chapter, but it was really the only way i could approach it. Next chapter explains what happens when Snape is in Harry's Potion class. Please Review!


End file.
